Obliviate
by alfterallthistime.always
Summary: Le monde magique ne ressemble pas à celui que vous imaginez. Le sang détient une importance crutiale sur la vie des sorciers. Sang-mêlés et né-moldus sont réduits à l'esclavage par les sang-purs. Blaine Anderson ne peut que s'y soumettre, bien qu'il ait parfois des envies de révoltes. Servir les Hummels est devenue sa seule priorité.


_Salut à toi, lecteur anonyme. J'espère vraiment que mon histoire te plaira ! J'ai toujours adoré le monde créé par J.K. Rowling, que j'ai découvert très tôt. Encore aujourd'hui, l'univers de Harry Potter me fascine et c'est en regardant tous les films à la suite que le contexte de cette histoire m'est venu. Un monde légèrement différent de celui des livres, plus sombre, plus menaçant. Je n'ai pas souhaité reprendre les personnages de Rowling, ne t'attend donc pas à retrouver le trio, ni même Voldemort qui n'a jamais existé dans mes écrits. A la place, j'y introduits des personnages me tenant à cœur : Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson (ainsi que quelques autres moins importants), de la série américaine Glee. Un couple qui m'a autant aidé que Harry Potter et ses amis._

_Le caractère de ses deux personnages ne sera pas le même que dans la série. Je me suis permise de faire quelques modifications, pour que l'histoire ait plus de sens._

_Kurt Hummel risque d'être bien différent de celui que l'on connaît. Si tu n'es pas ouverte à ce nouveau personnage, bien plus obscur et mystérieux que l'original, mieux vaut éviter de lire la suite._

_Bien sûr, Harry Potter et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage…). Et tes commentaires seront toujours les bienvenues :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

- Combien pour celui-là ?

Des frissons parcoururent ses bras en entendant ces mots, mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Son regard resta fixé sur ses mains sales qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas faire trembler. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de cet endroit auparavant et surtout de la façon dont on pouvait en sortir rapidement.

- 16 000 Gallions, pas moins, répondit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien derrière lui. Il est jeune et en bonne santé. Un spécimen qu'il ne faut pas rater, je vous le garantis !

Qu'il l'identifie comme un animal le répugnait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Beaucoup avait essayé avant lui d'y remédier, de rendre leur situation plus « normale », en vain.

- Je le prends.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux sur cette personne qui venait de devenir son Maître, celui qu'il devra servir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il vit des chaussures brillantes, un costume bleu marine au tissu soyeux, une cape noire dont les bords bougeaient au rythme de la brise. Puis ce visage dur, des traits fermes et néanmoins étrangement calmes et… sincères.

L'homme lui fit un sourire à peine visible, mais Blaine ne lui répondit pas. Il le fixa de son regard d'ambre sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que la voix derrière réapparaisse.

- Oh Blaine, comme tu vas me manquer. Ta cuisine était un véritable régal !

Il s'empêcha de rire. Après tout ce que ses parents avaient fait pour lui, il aurait espéré un peu plus de respect, tout en sachant que dans ce monde qui était le sien, aucun sang-pur ne leur en donnerait.

* * *

Blaine fut moins inquiet en sortant du marché noir. La lumière du jour l'aveugla pendant un instant, puis il tourna son regard vers son Maître. Ce dernier observait les alentours, comme s'il voulait repérer quelque chose.

Il se détourna rapidement pour faire face à son esclave et un sourire – le même que tout à l'heure – apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

- Tu as déjà transplané, Blaine ?

L'inquiétude refit surface en lui et il hocha maladroitement la tête de gauche à droite, la peur se faisant déjà ressentir. En tant qu'esclave, Blaine n'avait pas le droit de passer l'examen destiné au transplanage, ni même de voler sur un balais ou tout autre élément lui permettant de disparaître rapidement.

- Alors accroche-toi, répondit l'homme en riant, ça risque de bousculer un peu.

Il lui tendit son bras droit et avec une légère méfiance, Blaine s'y agrippa. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'environnement alentour disparut pour faire place à un tourbillon de couleurs étranges. Blaine se sentit comme étranglé, serré par des murs invisibles, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent à nouveau la terre ferme.

Il se força à garder une certaine contenance, même si son envie de vomir grandissait de seconde en seconde. Un seul mauvais pas et son Maître pouvait très bien le renvoyer sur le marché noir. Pas question qu'une chose pareille se produise. Blaine ferait tout pour ne plus y retourner.

- Très bien, suis-moi maintenant.

Après avoir avalé sa salive, Blaine se mit à marcher aux côtés de son Maître. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait.

Un manoir immense trônait fièrement à l'horizon. Grand de plusieurs étages, construit en pierre grise, il était bien trois fois plus imposant que celui de son ancien Maître, Monsieur Crivey. Blaine en resta la bouche ouverte, ce qui fit rire l'autre homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaine, tu ne seras pas seul à faire le ménage, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il ne se permit pas de sourire, imaginant déjà le nombre de pièce qu'il devra laver chaque jour. Même à deux, il doutait fort qu'une seule journée puisse suffire.

Leurs pas les menèrent face à la grande porte en bois sculpté. Elle s'ouvrit sans que l'homme ne la touche et Blaine resta un moment sans bouger, admirant les deux lustres dans le hall au plafond haut.

En le voyant aussi inerte, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Qui a-t-il, Blaine ? Quelque chose vous contrarie ?

Blaine se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Sa mère lui avait souvent répété de ne pas parler sans autorisation. Mais répondre à une question ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.

- Non, Maître. Tout va pour le mieux.

Il lui offrit un sourire peu convaincant, mais qui sembla cependant convenir. L'homme fit claquer les talons de ses chaussures sur le sol de marbre et lança un signe de la main à Blaine pour qu'il le suive.

Il s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, observant discrètement les tableaux somptueux sur les murs sans fin, les bibelots trônant sur des étagères de bois brillant. Il osait à peine poser les pieds sur le sol trop propre qu'il devrait bientôt astiquer jusqu'à ce que ses muscles crient de douleur.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au pas de la porte, n'osant pas entrer dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Une table trop grande pour une simple famille remplissait la pièce. Il posa les yeux sur son Maître, qui d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître un journal et une plume. Cette dernière écrivit quelques mots sur une page vierge puis se posa sur la table, à côté du journal.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Maître ?

L'homme se retourna, surpris que son esclave parle. Blaine se gifla intérieurement mais le calme revint lorsque l'homme lui répondit sans le punir.

- Pour l'instant, non. Je vais juste demander à Rachel de te faire visiter les lieux.

Blaine l'observa placer sa baguette magique sur son cou puis prononcer distinctement le nom de cette mystérieuse personne. Sa voix, bien plus forte qu'à la normale, fit vibrer les vitres de la salle et Blaine eut du mal à ne pas se protéger les oreilles.

Un instant plus tard, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns fit son apparition dans la salle. Elle portait une robe noire assez stricte, ornée d'un nœud de couleur blanche autour de la taille. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un plumeau et un chat se débattant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Maître ? questionna l'inconnue en s'efforçant de faire taire les miaulements du chat.

- Présente le manoir à notre nouvel employé. Blaine, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, voici Rachel. Vous travaillerez ensemble à compter de ce jour. Rachel, je te laisse l'honneur de lui expliquer le fonctionnement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement au mot « employé ». Comment pouvait-il en être ainsi alors qu'ils les traitaient tous comme des moins que rien, des esclaves à leur juste place ?

Une fois l'homme partit, Blaine lâcha un soupir. Seul, il pouvait se permettre de laisser tomber son masque froid, mais il le reprit bien vite en entendant la femme tousser derrière lui.

Elle lui lança un sourire, tellement sincère que Blaine en eut le souffle coupé.

- Je m'appelle Rachel. Rachel Berry. Je travaille pour Monsieur Hummel et sa famille.

En voyant l'interrogation sur le visage de Blaine, elle ajouta quelques mots précipitamment.

- L'homme qui t'a amené ici. Il n'est pas si froid d'habitude, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu verras, son comportement s'améliorera avec le temps ; il a juste besoin de s'habituer à ta présence. Je te montre les lieux ? proposa-t-elle amicalement.

Blaine ne fit que hocher la tête et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui offrit à nouveau ce sourire et le jeune homme ne put que la suivre.

- Le manoir est assez grand, comme tu l'as déjà constaté. Tu vas sûrement te perdre les premiers jours, dit-elle en marchant de couloir en couloir. C'est pourquoi je resterai avec toi pour te guider le temps de te familiariser avec la maison.

Blaine avait du mal à l'écouter tout en admirant les lieux. Chaque objet semblait avoir coûté une fortune et c'était probablement le cas.

- La cuisine est là. Nous n'avons pas à nous en occuper ; le Maître a des esclaves qui s'occupent exclusivement de ses repas.

Le mot esclave sortait de sa bouche comme s'il n'avait rien de singulier. Cela l'était sans doute, dans ce monde. L'esclavage s'était malheureusement normalisé avec les années et bien que les sang-purs évitaient d'utiliser ce terme, les autres ne s'en gênaient pas.

Aujourd'hui, chaque maison au sang-pur en possédait. La plupart des familles n'avait les moyens que pour un ou deux esclaves, souvent un couple puis leurs enfants lorsque les premiers n'avaient plus de force pour exécuter leurs tâches habituelles. D'autres, plus rares, comme Maître Hummel, pouvaient en acquérir plusieurs, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus puissants aux yeux du monde magique.

- Le salon est derrière cette porte. Le bureau du Maître derrière celle-ci. Surtout, fait bien attention à y rentrer uniquement lorsqu'Il est là. Le Maître n'accepte pas que l'on touche à ses affaires sans sa présence.

Blaine hocha à nouveau la tête, mémorisant chaque parole sortant de la bouche de Rachel. Mieux valait retenir et faire bonne impression ensuite.

Ils montèrent les escaliers d'un pas rapide, Blaine toujours aussi captivé par son nouvel environnement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son ancien Maître avait demandé un prix si élevé pour sa vente : Maître Hummel en avait largement les moyens.

- Ce couloir est réservé à la famille Hummel. Là, c'est la chambre du Maître. Et… je te montrerais le reste plus tard.

Elle s'était interrompue en voyant la porte entrouverte au fond du couloir. Blaine fronça les sourcils mais ne discuta pas. Il suivit Rachel jusqu'à l'étage du dessus, maugréant silencieusement. Il n'imaginait même pas le nombre de marche qu'il aurait à gravir et à redescendre chaque jour.

- L'aile droite du manoir nous est réservée. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais déjà bien plus que ce que peuvent espérer la plupart des esclaves, dit-elle en se tournant vers Blaine. Nous avons chacun nos chambres. Je suppose que celle-ci sera la tienne. Je suis juste à côté.

Blaine poussa la porte et son cœur sembla s'arrêter un instant.

La chambre, bien que petite pour les sang-purs, lui parut immense. Les murs de couleur prune se mariaient parfaitement aux draps sur le lit, trônant au fond de la pièce. Un placard, beaucoup trop grand pour contenir les maigres affaires de Blaine, se tenait juste à côté. Une autre porte menait probablement à une salle de bain, qu'il imaginait belle déjà sans la voir.

- Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre du confort que nous offre Maître Hummel. Tu as de la chance qu'il t'ait choisi parmi tous les autres.

La voix de Rachel le ramena à la réalité. Blaine sentit ses yeux briller de larmes qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il les essuya avec la manche de sa chemise, conscient qu'il aurait tout le temps de pleurer lorsqu'il serait seul dans son lit.

Blaine ne pouvait pas se dire heureux. Il venait de perdre les deux êtres auquel il tenait le plus. Ses parents n'avaient pu survivre à cette attaque et cela l'avait laissé dans une profonde tristesse. Néanmoins, il ne savait contenir sa joie à l'idée de travailler pour cette famille, étrangement généreuse. Qui ferait le contraire ?


End file.
